The invention relates to a calculation device for a radar apparatus, a radar apparatus and calculation method and program for a radar apparatus.
When radar waves are received by an array antenna and reception signals of respective antennae are analyzed, an arrival direction of the radar waves can be estimated. Since a calculated angle is a relative angle of the array antenna and the arrival direction of the radar wave, when a mount angle of the array antenna is inclined, a false target angle is calculated. Accordingly, a variety of technologies of detecting axis deviation of a scanning angle of the array antenna have been suggested (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-166051
Patent Document 2: JP-A-8-320371
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2002-228749
Since the axis deviation determination is to correct an error between an estimated angle, which is obtained by analyzing the reception signal, and an actual angle, it is necessary to use data of a target to be estimated. Here, in the axis deviation determination of the related art, various conditions are required for the target that is used for the axis deviation determination, such as linear target, linearly traveling target or stationary target. Accordingly, when there is no target satisfying the conditions, it is not possible to determine the axis deviation.